


He's Dead (and you better get over him) [ART]

by Ellesra



Series: KHR rare pair week 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Art, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/F, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Prompt:June 21: Storm Day - Genderbend
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo
Series: KHR rare pair week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	He's Dead (and you better get over him) [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  June 21: Storm Day - Genderbend

Xanxus has been dead for years. Squalo tries not to let it break her, and it’s getting _easier_ but some days she can’t stop imagining the hard lines of his body and the way his gaze would soften in fragments when looking at her.  
  
Tsuna thinks it’s time to let him go.

  
_(the story of how **power** consumed Tsuna to the point where she woke up one day to find only ashes in her hands)_


End file.
